


Sunday Morning

by zilchs



Category: The Monkees (Band), The Monkees (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Read at Own Risk, They're cute, also kind of Filthy idk, another work in my series titled "mike and micky are obsessed with each other", maybe one day i will write abt peter and davy but today is not that day, oh well
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:08:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27183601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zilchs/pseuds/zilchs
Summary: Micky can't stop looking at Mike. Mike can't resist Micky.
Relationships: Micky Dolenz/Mike Nesmith
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Sunday Morning

It was just like any other morning. 

Micky was on his back with his knees shoved up to his ears and Mike was buried in him to the hilt. 

"Oh fuck, oh God, oh yeah, oh more," the drummer moaned as he was pounded. 

"More, always more," Mike smiled and rolled his hips even faster. 

Micky nearly screamed as the older boy hit his prostate again and again. 

"Oh fuck, oh baby, I'm gonna come, wanna see me come? Fuck, feels so good, you're incredible, just a little more," he moaned. Mike was always amazed and a little embarrassed whenever Micky rambled like that. 

He kept fucking the sensitive body underneath him and eventually Micky came, his whole body flinching as he shot across his belly. 

Mike grinned and pulled the drummer's hips up into his lap with a groan, moving even faster. 

"Yeah, fuck, Mike, you're so good, come inside me, I wanna feel you, fill me up."

That did it. Mike came inside the younger boy while biting down on the soft skin of his neck, making Micky squeak. 

He lay boneless on top of his boyfriend for a long few moments. Both of them were breathing heavily and Micky danced long fingers up and down Mike's back. Eventually Mike pulled out and flopped beside Micky. The curly haired boy made a soft noise as he felt the come well up and start dripping out of him. He turned to face Mike.

"Baby," he breathed, brushing some stray hairs off of Mike's forehead. His eyes were closed and he never looked so peaceful. "Baby, can you get me something to, uh, clean myself up with?"

Mike cracked one eye open and then the other. He smiled as he took in the sight before him. His cherubic little angel. Micky always had the ability to look completely innocent even after having his brains fucked out. 

"Of course," Mike stroked his cheek with a large, warm hand. Micky hummed appreciatively. 

Mike started to rise, moving slowly. Micky sat up against the headboard to watch him. He always loved whenever Mike was naked. He thought he had a beautiful body. Long limbs covered in dark hair that Micky always found strangely erotic. Especially now, glistening with sweat. 

He watched as Mike stood up and stretched, lean muscles moving underneath his skin. Mike didn't think he was that strong, and he didn't care to build any muscle, but Micky thought he was super sexy anyways.

He felt his dick grow harder as his eyes traveled across Mike's body. He had a nice ass. Like a really nice ass. Big and firm and bouncy. And his thighs were nice too. Firm and strong. Micky reached down to lazily stroke himself as Mike walked to the bathroom. He leaned back and thought about the guitarist's dick. 

It was big. Nearly nine inches and uncut. Sometimes it looked a little funny on his skinny frame. It was thick too. Micky loved holding it in his hand, feeling it get thicker and thicker. His balls were nice too. Big. Covered in soft skin and a smattering of dark hair. Micky groaned as he thought about sucking them into his wet mouth, laving over the skin with his tongue.

"Micky?" 

Micky blinked his eyes open. Mike had entered the room again, a wet washcloth in one hand, a loopy grin on his face. He crawled back onto the bed. He grabbed the drummer's chin and kissed him gently, drawing the washcloth up his belly. 

"What are you thinking about, darling?" Mike asked. 

Darling. Micky thought he would burst. 

"You," he answered. "You're so sexy." 

Mike chuckled. "Oh yeah?"

"Yeah, you're such a man," Micky replied, eyes half-lidded as he moved two fingers up the older boy's bicep. 

Mike quirked an eyebrow before sitting up and flexing both arms. 

"Oh God," the younger boy whimpered, stroking his cock faster. 

Mike laughed. "There's nothing there, babe." 

"Mm, I don't care, you always look so good," Micky replied. 

Mike leaned over and kissed him again, exploring the contours of his mouth like he'd done so many times before. Micky started grinding against him gently. 

"Baby," Mike murmured, breaking the kiss. 

Micky looked up at him with big arousal-filled eyes. 

"We got things to do today, Micky."

Micky just pulled the Texan down on top of him. "C'mon, Mike. Please?" 

Mike didn't think he'd ever be able to resist those big puppy dog eyes. He kissed his baby again and they fell back into their own cozy little world.

**Author's Note:**

> i use a lot of pet names in all my work Sorry sorry so sorry i just think it's very cute alright


End file.
